


Marshmallow Fluff

by Purdykai4life



Series: Conspicuous Affairs [7]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdykai4life/pseuds/Purdykai4life
Summary: "Aki, babe, you love me right?" He asked him softly."What kind of a question is that? Of course I do!" Reita answered, giving his small lover an incredulous look."Enough that you'll do anything I ask?" Ruki didn't miss a beat."Taka, I will move heaven and earth for you, ask and you shall receive. You know this already," Reita reassured him gently."I want to fuck you," the smaller blond said it with such a tone that he could not deny how serious he was.Summarizing things are not my specialty 🤷
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Conspicuous Affairs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rough_Rabbit_Head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/gifts).



> Thank you to Rough_Rabbit_Head for saying hey put your fluffy nonsense here and reading it in advance because well I ramble alot.
> 
> This is my first Reituki mush ever, lay it on me if you like it or whatever I'm a big girl I can handle it or I might cry like Aoi does when Meissen plays and yes I know I made a spelling error.

Reita panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He had just came hard in his petite lover and his brown eyes locked with Ruki's beautiful ones. As he kept himself up with ease on one arm and brushed the hair from Ruki's face, Ruki cleared his throat lightly.

"Aki, babe, you love me right?" He asked him softly.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do!" Reita answered, giving his small lover an incredulous look.

"Enough that you'll do anything I ask?" Ruki didn't miss a beat.

"Taka, I will move heaven and earth for you, ask and you shall receive. You know this already," Reita reassured him gently.

"I want to fuck you," the smaller blond said it with such a tone that he could not deny how serious he was.

Reita paled quite a bit at the request. He didn't know how to answer him without facing the Diva attitude. He smiled and avoided the question by kissing him yet again. He prayed that making love to him as he did earlier could be a repeat performance and his chibi-chan would forget the demand he just made.

\--------------------

It broke Reita's heart knowing that Ruki couldn't have the dream wedding he always wanted. Night after night, he watched his lover rant and rave over the fact that Japan was so backwards and how they needed to catch up with the 21st century. He played the part of the good fiancé, listening to him and expressing his own thoughts when appropriate.

The night Ruki cried in his arms, however, telling him that although he was honoured to be in a recognized domestic relationship with him, it wasn't the same, Reita's heart shattered into a million pieces and he quietly thought in his mind how he could possibly fix it for his soulmate. Ruki fell asleep in his arms and Reita carefully carried him to the massive bedroom they share. 

Once his diva was changed and tucked into their king-size bed, he smiled as he thought of how Ruki looked like a doll curled in their huge bed alone. He made sure Koron was looked after and quickly snapped a picture of Ruki sleeping.

He then set his plan into motion.

\----------------

The band watched as Kai carried his lover over his shoulder to their car. Yes, leader-san was acting completely out of character but the man was hopelessly in love with his tiny redheaded boyfriend. 

The manager laughed and shook his head. "Funny how it was only months ago he would yell at you two for being too open in public and now look at him."

Aoi looked away with a huff and Uruha shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well it doesn't matter. Not like it has stop us either." 

Ruki shook his head and muttered about them being perverts under his breath. Aoi laughed at him.

"Sure, sure, Ru-chan, like you and Rei-chan don't do things in public. You are sooo innocent," the guitarist mocked him.

"We don't though!" Ruki protested, almost in a whining tone. 

Aoi kept teasing him, finding amusement from the small singer’s reactions. "Suuuuuure, Ruki. Whatever you say."

Ruki got completely embarrassed and flustered enough that his words didn't come out right away. Reita, being the perfect gentleman to him, never once had taken him in a hotel. Sure they might have fooled around alittle in hotel rooms, but it was strictly hand jobs or oral sex. Ruki was Reita's prince and he had told him that those cheap motels they stayed in weren't worthy of Ruki's naughty moans of pleasure. Now he couldn't say too much about home as there he was Reita's bitch and they both knew it.

"But we don't, tell him Rei-chan!" Ruki actually stomped his foot like an angry toddler as he turned to his fiancé.

Aoi got one more jab in before Uruha dragged him off towards the car they would be leaving in. "Keep telling yourself that, Ruki, we know the truth."

Ruki got into the car with Reita and found it odd that they are all in separate vehicles. "What's going on Reita?"

"I need to talk to you alone," the larger man spoke in a soft tone, making sure his words would be private from their driver as much as possible.

Ruki's heart dropped and he immediately started yelling as his mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME?? ALMOST THIRTEEN YEARS AND YOU DECIDE THIS NOW? SO STUPID OF YOU NOT TO HAVE WITNESSES FOR WHEN I KILL YOU, BASTARD!" He lunched at Reita to smack him but was easily overpowered by the blonde and forced to sit in his lap. He struggled to get free and screamed some more at him, ignoring the concerned look from the man in the front seat. "LET ME FREE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN, AKIRA!"

Reita sighed and stared at the roof of the car for a moment. "Are you done?" He heard Ruki growl and felt him start to struggle more against him. "Seriously are you done?" Ruki recognized the tone and muttered a soft 'yes, sir' as he finally settled down in his grasp. "Thank you. Now remember how you want a traditional Japanese wedding with a bridal kimono you design for yourself. Although we have our domestic partnership here, we can still get married overseas."

Ruki started to complain. "But Hawaii is so cliché and it won't be recognized here so why-"

Reita silenced him by covering his mouth gently. "Remember when we went to Vancouver BC in Canada, there is a temple there just outside the city. The whole country recognizes same sex marriage even if they don't here. We get our legal partnership here, married in the temple over there and when we tour overseas in the Americas and Europe you will be known as Mr. Matsumoto-Suzuki, just like me. I was hoping when I marry you we could have each other's last names. Then our family register here would be Matsumoto-Suzuki."

Reita felt tears falling on his hand and he released his hold on Ruki. Ruki turned in his lap and cupped Reita's face with trembling hands. "You'd do this for me?"

"Yes, I have done this for you, all I need is a date and your ideas and the wedding coordinator in Canada will meet us and make all your wedding dreams come true, baby." Ruki peppered Reita's face with kisses and professed his love over and over again as Reita finished his statment.

Reita smiled and wiped the tears from his lover's cheeks "Babe, your mascara is running."

Ruki playfully smacked him in the arm. "Oh and who's fault might that be, hmm?" Ruki pretended to think for a moment before grinning. "Maybe a big mean bassist who picks on an innocent singer for no reason."

"Guilty as charged. Think of my punishment and I will gladly serve it!" he kissed his chibi-chan confident that he will be cleaning their home alone or doing the dishes.

Originally, the driver was going to take them to the hotel Kai had booked for the members, but instead the happy couple went to their home. Reita carried his blissfully content fiancé bridal style to the building. The doorman just smiled as he saw the couple coming through as if it was an everyday thing for them. 

In the the elevator, Ruki played with the hair on the back of Reita's head. "Take me to bed."

Reita gladly agreed as all he was focused on was pleasuring his lover. Once they were inside and their daily routine taken care of, Reita once again carried Ruki princess like to their private sanctuary. He gently placed him in the middle of the bed and made sure the necessary supplies were handy for him to easily reach. Happiness was the focus tonight and it was Ruki's he wanted more than anything.

Reita slowly undressed his lover and kissed every inch of exposed skin along the way. Ruki moaned his approval and grasped his blonde lover to pull him into a deep kiss. "You make me the happiest man alive, Aki."

Reita kissed him back just as deep. "I hope I do because if it's another Suzuki, you have some explaining to do Mr. Matsumoto," he stroked the brunette hair of his lover before he moved down his body. He kissed his neck and felt as Taka stretched his neck more to expose it to him. He took the invitation to lightly bite it before sucking several small hickeys on his throat. Then he moved down the petite body to his pale chest, paying attention to the luscious nipples.

First he teased and licked the left side while his hand moved to the right giving it a twist. He heard the moan coming from Ruki so he switched sides and gave the same treatment again. He trailed his tongue down over Ruki's skin, taking in his scent and taste as he did. He got to his navel and teased him more with his tongue. He traced around the outer edge as if he was rimming his entrance for a moment before moving on. He finally found his way to Ruki's semi hard erection and licked him like his favourite lollipop.

Ruki propped himself up on his elbows to watch his lover worship his member. Reita teased the tip before he licked the length once more. His lustful gaze made Ruki moan as he felt the calloused fingers wrap around his length. Reita stroked him a couple more times before he engulfed his mouth around the hardened member. His free hand lightly grasped Ruki's sac and he gently rolled his balls in his fingers.

"Oh fuck, Aki" Ruki moaned his approval as his fingers threaded through the blond hair and he guided the older male along his dick. "More Aki please" he moaned, spreading his legs for him.

Reita felt for the lube and opened it to spread some on his fingers. He circled Ruki's entrance and pushed two in, knowing full well he could handle it. As he worked his lover's insides, Reita moved his mouth up off his hard member and kissed Ruki's inner thighs. He then slid in a third finger as he gently took Ruki's sac into his mouth. His tongue rolled him gently as his fingers thrusted in and out of him. Ruki panted and moaned above him, begging for him to fuck him. Reita withdrew from him and climbed up on top of him.

"I'm not fucking you tonight, Taka, I showing you how much I love you," he whispered to him with a gentle voice.

"I love you, Aki," the singer murmurs breathlessly.

"I love you too, Taka," Reita said as he pushed against the centre of his universe gently.

Ruki wrapped his legs around his waist as his arms went around Reita's neck. Their eyes locked together and the room filled with a simultaneous moan from the two lovers. He kissed Ruki first then started off with a slow steady pace, taking in the warmth of Ruki surrounding him. The unspoken love between them could only be felt by them and it seemed as if time stood still. Ruki's nails dragged down Reita's back and the bassist could only moan and snap his hips a bit faster.

"Oh yesssss," Ruki moaned as his sensitive nerves were stroked each time by Reita's hardened member. Ruki moaned louder, begging Reita to move faster.

Reita happily complied and moved in and out of him, quickening his pace. He lowered himself on top of Ruki and brushed his hair from his face so he could touch his forehead with his own. He kept his hips moving at the pace he set. The moment captured him and he kissed his love deeply.

Ruki felt himself tighten up against Reita and returned the kiss. His climax about to hit him hard. He broke the kiss just long enough to give a pitiful cry of "Akira, I am going to cum!" His back arched and felt his climax cover their stomachs in a hot, sticky mess.

Reita wasn't too far behind him and thrusted into his lover with sloppy moments and called out his full name as he reached his climax inside him. He held himself up so he wouldn't completely crush the smaller man as they both worked to catch their breath. Reita played with Ruki's hair lovingly. 

Reita rolled off his lover and went to get a cloth to wash the stickiness from his body. Upon his return he is greeted with the petite man kneeling on the bed "I need you still and when we are done I'll tell you how you are going to make it up to me for making my mascara run."

Reita gulped, seeing the look in his lover's eyes knowing full well he had the devil in his bed that night.


End file.
